With the evolving technologies of wireless networks, embedded systems, the Internet, etc. there is an increasing demand for increased network coverage, increased network bandwidth, higher network speeds, etc. from electronic devices. This is particularly relevant with digital content having become extensively used in shared, networked environments. As a result, wireless data traffic has experienced enormous growth.
Wireless mesh networks include multiple devices grouped together to implement a wireless network (e.g., the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards implementing a wireless local area network (WLAN)) that can provide better network coverage than a single device providing a router and access point. The multiple devices can be organized into a topology representing different nodes of the wireless mesh network. One of the nodes can be an access point (e.g., providing access to the Internet) and router. The other nodes can be satellites that receive and provide data with client devices (e.g., laptops, smart phones, video game consoles, televisions, etc.) connected to the wireless mesh network. The data is transmitted among the satellite nodes and the access point node.
Backhaul communication links among the nodes can be used to transfer data between the access point node and the satellite nodes. Fronthaul communication links can be used to transfer data between the satellite nodes and the client devices. However, the performance of the wireless mesh network is affected by the selection of channels and/or bands for the backhaul communication links and the fronthaul communication links. Additionally, the topology of the nodes can also affect the performance of the wireless mesh network.